Sampler: Edberry Panic!
by World of Dragons Productions
Summary: The following is a collection of scenes written as an exercise to prepare for a legit fic series. Rated for violence, language and sexual themes.


_Foreword _

Hello, I am Sorian Cousland, also known as World of Dragons Productions on here , Hey Long, Kuroryu and whatever other variation of 'Black Dragon' imaginable everywhere else. For those of you I've invited without having met prior; I'm a fanfic writer who's been at it since I was around thirteen, writing fanfiction about the cartoon Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. I've been trying to write and complete a full story about my favorite cartoon, but have yet to do so for various reasons, usually that I just wasn't satisfied with what I was writing and decided to start anew.

I plan to make another attempt by rebooting a fic series I aborted, but first needed to get myself into writing shape.

So, the following isn't so much a canon story or even a full story, but rather a sampler I began writing as an exercise to get myself back into the mode of writing. This sample will contain bits of pieces that had me work on different aspects of writing; characterization, prose, dialogue, action description and such. I'm also using this as a means of playing around with different concepts and ideas I've entertained.

The story, (if you want one) is that the Eds and Johnny & Plank (from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy) are taking a stay at Shizuma (of Strawberry Panic!)'s summer home along with Amane, Hikari, Chikaru, Tamao and of course Nagisa (also from Strawberry Panic!). As to why these characters from completely different series' are under the same roof is something I'll let you, the reader decide for yourself.

In my fic canon, the Eds had undergone a three-year stay in China to learn martial arts prior to the beginning for this story, so I'll be demonstrating some of the Eds' respective fighting styles and abilities here. As for the _Strawberry Panic _girls, I'm playing with a concept or two involving Amane and Shizuma that you will see a bit of much later down the line.

Each scene will include author notes to help explain what's supposed to be happening or what I'm doing with the scene.

Anyway, to those who answered the invite, thank you very much and I eagerly await your feedback. If you did not get an invite and simply stumbled upon this, welcome and I hope you like what I've written.

Anyway, enough talk, let's get on with it.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is where I introduce the heroines of the story and attempt a form of exposition that uses more natural dialogue instead of the bland and rather ridiculous type that's the norm. I also try to hint at some couples that I would like to work with once I get into the mode of writing Strawberry Panic fanfiction._

On a bright and cheery Friday afternoon, a single limousine rolled down the forest-framed backroads, carrying a cargo of six young women and their luggage for a weekend getaway. Inside, the car with rife with light-hearted exchanges as well as a giggle or two.

"Ah, I can't wait to get there!" Nagisa breathed and stretched her arms. She quickly found herself in a familiar embrace, a pair of arms taking her by the waist.

"Neither can I." Shizuma added, nuzzling her cheek into Nagisa's. "I was thinking we could take a little stroll through the gardens?"

"Ah, you mean the one with the huge _sakura_ forest?" Nagisa asked.

Shizuma nodded. "I wonder if it really _is_ an entire _sakura_ forest though. I also hear it has flowers of every color there too. But, I suppose we'll find out, _ne_?"

"I also wanted to check out the all-you-can-eat buffet!" Nagisa added. "I was thinking maybe we could take some food with us and have a little picnic. What do you think, Shizuma?"

"Hehe, just like our Nagisa-chan to have food on her mind." Tamao lightly teased from across the limo.

The others fell into a light laughter while Nagisa answered her friend with a little smile. Shizuma gently stroked the top of her head before planting a small kiss.

"A picnic's a wonderful idea, _anata_." She said.

"Now that you mention it, I think a little hike before a soak in the _onsen_ sounds good." Amane said, her attention shifting to Hikari who sat next to her. "What do you think?"

"That sounds great, Amane-sempai." Hikari gently said.

"Well, it seems everyone's got their own plans for this afternoon." Chikaru remarked. "But, it will do us all some good to have a bit of alone time before we get together again for the _onsen_."

The limousine fell into silence and a wry smile took the face of every girl present. Indeed one could sense the air had long been thick with sexual tension. The truth was, the six of them found themselves sharing the Hanazono's summer home with the trio known as the Eds and Johnny & Plank. Perhaps the ones needing to get away most were Shizuma and Nagisa.

Ever since Eddy had first laid eyes on Shizuma that fateful day in May, he'd embarked on crusade to win her heart. A crusade that had grown to bring out Shizuma's nastier side as his dogged persistance and cheesy pick-up lines had led her to smack him to kingdom come at her worst or subtly insult him at her best.

"Yeah, it'd definitely be nice to get away from that _baka_, Eddy-kun for a while!" Nagisa glowered. Nagisa had earned a reputation for being kind and playful, but Eddy's persuit of Shizuma had brought out a nasty side within the redhead herself. One would wonder if Eddy would ever have children, considering how many times Nagisa had introduced her foot to his crotch.

"Well, it's a good thing Shizuma doesn't like men, or you might have some competition, Aoi-kun!" Amane teased.

Another round of giggles filled the room, but the Miator couple's voices were not among them. Shizuma offered a wry smirk, despite the veins popping in her temple and look of annoyance flashing her eyes. Nagisa, on the other hand was much worst off. Amane was only joking, she knew this, but the words still struck her. New instincts brought the redhead to find refuge in her silver-haired lover's embrace and hid a hardened expression from the others. Thankfully no one noticed, but somewhere in her heart, Nagisa wondered if that was really alright.

"Still, it's nice to finally be alone for a little while." Chikaru sighed, sounding somewhat exhausted.

And that exhaustion had swept across the rest of the limousine. While the other two Eds and Johnny & Plank had proven far more polite and respectful, they ended up being just as intrusive. Amane and Hikari a nightly soak in the tub leading to some passionate kisses until Eddward walked in, not realizing they were there. The moment he saw them he pulled his sock-hat over his eyes and tried to leave, but his blind stumbling led him to hit a wall then slip on a bar of soap. He would have landed upon Hikari hadn't Amane acted quickly.

What happened later lead the Spican to punch Eddward through the wall, if only on impulse. The both of them later apologized for the incident.

Another night, Chikaru and Tamao had decided to try adding cosplay to their _play_. Chikaru had reprized her role as Carmen, if only to seduce an unsuspecting Tamao. A tug at Tamao's hair ribbon a peek up under Chikaru's costume and the two of them were about to play out a love scene when Johnny suddenly barged in with Plank in tow, thinking the two of them were doing a play.

Chikaru did her best to cover herself and their activities. Unfortunately, Plank had given them away as he tried to tell Johnny to leave, leading the boy to ask how two girls could _do it_ in the first place. Needless to say, lovemaking was definitely out of the question for the rest of that night.

Thus, one day the young women had gotten together in hopes of finding a nice place of sanctuary for the night and perhaps the morning after. Love hotels, while more common was also crawling with creepy men and prostitutes and beyond that, they were after a bit more than just sexual sanctuary.

A brand new _onsen_ had caught Chikaru's attention; _Ametsuchi no Onsen_. It wasn't just a an onsen resort, but as small city within itself, taking up almost one hundred acres of land. It featured a garden filled with an entire forest of _sakura_ with branching paths, each framed with flowers of every color imaginable.

There was an all-you-can-eat buffet with top of the line entrees and snacks prepared by master chefs. State of the art entertainment including a karaoke bar, a theatre and various forms of games and amusement. A sauna and boutique where one could get relaxing massage, a manicure or take a nice relaxing sit in the sauna (She imagined doing so with Tamao).

And of course, every guest house came with full amenities and its own _onsen_.

What made it even more perfect was the fact that this_ onsen's_ grand opening was only open to women. The lack of male presence to try hitting on the young ladies would hopefully put Nagisa at ease. Eddy wouldn't know it or didn't care, but his dogged pursuit of Shizuma was driving Nagisa on edge.

"Shizuma-sama, we've arrived." The driver said as the limousine came to a stop.

Shizuma thanked the driver and girls exited the car and went to collect their belongings. As they did, Shizuma went up to the driver who opened the window for her.

"Shizuma-sama, I did not see anyone following us during our trip." The elderly driver reported. Even as Shizuma sighed in relief, he still looked concerned. "_Ojou-sama_, are you in any trouble?"

Shizuma gently shook her head and tried a wry smirk. "I've just been dealing with an _annoyance_ at the summer home is all."

The driver's expression hardened. "Your parents have grown concerned for your safety, Shizuma-sama."

Shizuma's smirk shifted into a small frown, her eyes drifting towards Nagisa who happily chatted amongst her friends. "I'm more worried about Nagisa." She muttered, more to herself.

The driver couldn't help the small smirk curving his lips. He'd been driving Shizuma around she was a first year at Miator and she held a look like that once. Back in the days when little Kaori was up and about. Shizuma's eyes shifted back to the driver as he retrieved a long black case and handed it to Shizuma.

"Your father wanted me to make sure you took this." He said. "Just in case you might have need of it."

Shizuma took the case with a curt nod, knowing very well was it contained. "Thank you. But, I don't think I'll need to. A friend of mine gave his assurance that we would be undisturbed."

The driver nodded. "In any case, you know how to reach us?"

Shizuma nodded and the driver closed his window and drove off. She turned to meet the others, the black case sheltered under her arms. The sight greeting the six young women took their breath away. It was like they were taken back in time to an old feudal fortress. Set upon high stone walls was a giant gate bearing the sign _Ametsuchi no Onsen_. Beyond it one could see the bright and youthful _sakura_ that showered the entrance with petals as a welcome.

The entrance around them was filled with women, all excited about a stay at an _onsen_ seemed like it was constructed from a dream. The six young women each smiled to each other and strolled them, a night of fun and sweet release awaiting them.

* * *

_A/N: And now we meet our heroes... Depending on whether or not you want to call Eddy a hero considering his role here. I also have Eddward display one of his fighting techniques. This scene is focused more on dialogue and characterization here._

Ever since Chikaru announced their departure and they made for the limousine, Eddy's face had been glued to the window. While Eddy's eyes stalked the girls' limo, Eddward had occupied himself with a book Tamao had loaned him. Every so often his eyes would shift to Eddy's direction before resuming their reading, a suspicious glare shaping them each time. Meanwhile, Ed, Johnny and Plank had engaged in a game of _Go-Fish_ to pass the time.

"About time they left!" Eddy snapped, his impatience piquing.

"That's weird, weren't you mad they didn't take us with them before?" Johnny asked from behind him.

Eddy ignored the question. "Well, boys, I think it's about time we get goin' too!" He said.

Ed and Johnny looked curious, Eddward glared at Eddy from behind his book again.

"To where?" Ed asked.

"Where do ya think, Ed?" A mischievous grin the boys knew all too well took up Eddy's face. "To the-"

"No." Eddward snapped, his eyes still reading the novel.

Eddy paused and shifted an annoyed glance towards Eddward, but that was his only response to that. He fished a scrolled paper from his pocket and unrolled it on the table and over the pile of cards, revealing an intricate, yet poorly-drawn chart.

"Gentlemen, I present to you _Operation: Hotspring_!" Eddy began. "Now, Phase One includes-"

"_No_." Eddward cut in again, this time louder and with more emphasis.

It managed to make Eddy pause and glance at Eddward, who still seemed far more interested in Tamao's book than the scene before him. Eddy waved a dismissive hand at him and tried to continue when Ed cut him off.

"But, Eddy, the girls said we're not supposed to come with them." Ed then tried to fish his cards from under Eddy's chart.

Eddy swatted Ed's hand away. "You just don't get chicks, Ed." He started and shook his head.

"Oh, of course because you're such an expert on female studies." Eddward snarled from behind his book.

Eddy didn't catch the sarcasm. "Of course I am, Double D! Now the thing is, the girls actually _want_ us to go spy on them. They only told us no 'cause they don't want us to think they're slu-"

"Or it could be the fact that they've just grown frustrated after being cooped up in here with us for the better part of the week!" Eddward cut in. Even as his eyes continuously scanned the book's pages, his mounting annoyance made one of them twitch every so often.

"Well, what can I say, sometimes I'm a bit too much man for my own damn self." Eddy gloated and rubbed his knuckles against his chest. "Which is a shame, 'cause I was hopin' to give Shiz a look at the gun show." He went on and flexed one of his arms.

Eddward's eyes rolled before returning to the novel. "When will you get it through your head that Shizuma-san doesn't like you calling her that, or _you_ for that matter?"

"What are ya talkin' about, Sock-head?" Eddy challenged. "Shiz totally digs me!"

Johnny leaned in as Plank sent him a mental message. "Plank says, 'That must be why Shizuma always slaps the crap outta you and subtly insults you'."

Eddy waved it off. "That's just a game we play, Plank! Shiz's a _tsundere_, that's just how she shows her love."

"Or, perhaps your unsightly attempts at courting Shizuma-san have done little beyond aggravate her and Nagisa-san!" Eddward cut in from behind the book again.

"Oh no, I pissed off Nagisa!" Eddy mocked. " Pfft, what's that lil' redhead gonna do, huh?"

"You mean besides make you impotent?" Eddward said.

Eddy went silent a moment. "Well, she _does_ pack a good front-kick." He admitted.

"Yes, she does. You best cease your futile pursuit of Shizuma-san lest Nagisa-san inhibits you ability to father children." Eddward said before a thought struck him. "That is if she hasn't already."

"Hey, why the hell are we even talkin' about Nagisa anyway?" Eddy piped up. "She ain't got shit to do with this!"

"Oh, yes. Because the feelings of Shizuma-san's girlfriend are _clearly_ irrelevant here!" Eddward shot back.

"Oh, c'mon, Sockhead, chicks have girlfriends all the time!" Eddy said. "Sarah has a buncha girlfriends!"

"Yeah, but not _those_ kinds of girlfriends." Ed butted in.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ed?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

Eddward barely held back what sounded like a growl as a vein bulged on his temple. A sharp azure glare fell unto Eddy as Eddward ranted, "Eddy, if you don't understand the actual nature of Shizuma-san and Nagisa-san's relationship, or that of the other young women here; then you're an even greater fool than I've taken you for!"

Eddy rolled his eyes and waved off the comment."Anyway, we're getting' sidetracked here." Eddy went back to his chart which now had Ed, Johnny and Plank's card game atop it. He swept the cards away ("Hey!" The other two shouted) and went back to his speech. "Now listen, the girls are headin' to _Ametsuchi no Onsen_ for it's grand openin' and _Ladies' Night_, which means there won't be a guy in-"

"No!" Eddward nearly shouted from behind his book. "We are _not_ sneaking into the onsen!"

"Oh, okay, so what are we gonna do then, Double D?" Eddy challenged, slamming his hands on the table. "Just sit around here all night while the girls ditch us for their lil' getaway?"

"Actually, we made plans, Eddy." Johnny said.

"Like what?" Eddy asked.

"We're taking the Ed-mobile into town for the evening." Eddward explained. "For one, there's a bookstore that Tamao-san likes that I would very much like the visit. In fact, it's where she got this novel." Eddward raised the book a moment before he resumed reading.

Normally Eddy would be shocked and offended at such an answer. However, that answer was also typical of Eddward. Still, Eddy looked incredulous as he approached Eddward.

"C'mon, Sockhead! There's a whole _onsen_ practically crawlin' with nothin' _but_ chicks, and you wanna go look at some stupid books?" Eddy cried.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with that." Eddward replied, reading still.

Eddy made another dismissive gesture and went back to the table, once again clearing his chart of cards. "Well, in that case, we'll just go without you! Right, guys?"

"Nope." Ed and Johnny chorused.

Now the world seemed to stop making sense. "Why the hell not? "

"Plank says ' 'Cause we're not pervs like you!'." Johnny said.

"Oh, yeah, I'd expect that from a hunk'o wood with no dick!" Eddy shouted at Plank.

"Is it so hard to understand that we respect the girls' want for privacy and _want_ them to be able to go out and enjoy themselves without interruption?" Eddward asked.

"All I understand is that you guys are just too chicken-shit!" Eddy shot back. "Well, fine, I'll go by myself! Screw the whole lotta ya!"

As Eddy turned to storm off, the book in Eddward's hand snapped shut, the sudden pop startling everyone in the room. The sock-hatted one then placed the book aside and rushed to cut Eddy off.

"Now you see here...!" Eddward bellowed, pointing at Eddy. "I gave Shizuma-san my personal assurance that their night away would go undisturbed! Which means you either rethink your plans or you are not leaving this house!"

Eddy must have taken that as a challenge, for a smug grin lit up his face. "Oh, is that so? Well, you're gonna have to tie me a fuckin' tree 'cause-" The rest of his sentence cut off as Eddward tapped the top of his head, a bit of _Jing_ energy lancing through his fingertip and into Eddy's pressure point. The shorter one promptly fell asleep.

Eddward sighed and shook his head at the snoring heap. "No, I believe this is more efficient... And more humane." He turned to his friends. Ed smirked wryly while Johnny stared at Eddy with an awed grin.

"Plank says he wishes he could do that."

"In that case, Plank, I suggest you grow some arms and develop your _Qi_ power." Eddward laughed. "Shall we get going too, gentlemen?"

_A/N: Here, I focus on the dialogue and characterization between Nagisa and Shizuma._

"It's even more beautiful in person!" Nagisa breathed.

The s_akura_ forest indeed lived up to its name as an entire cherry-colored forest that branched into several paths. In each of those paths the cherry-color mixed with one of every color of the rainbow. The heavenly scent gently drifted over a distance to Shizuma and Nagisa and the couple found themselves enveloped in an aura of colors and fragrances.

Their hands found each other as the couple simply drifted forward until a white path took them to a clearing where the _sakura _petals showered a bed of white daises. They came upon a clearing where they found a large circular space, as if the daises had sensed their coming and reserved a space for them on the grass.

Shizuma laid a blanket down while Nagisa took out the food they brought from the cafe. The smell of savory pork buns and delicious shortcakes joined the ballet of clean daisies and perfumed sakura.

"This truly is heaven, isn't it, love?" Shizuma asked.

A carefree smile curved Nagisa's lips and she laid her head into Shizuma's shoulder. A soft sigh escaped and they sat there in comfortable silence, taking in the sensations of the forest's tranquility.

"I want to stay like this forever." Shizuma said. "Just you and me." Her arm snaked Nagisa's waist and pulled her closer. Nagisa in turn brought an arm around Shizuma's waist as well and pulled as well. The two of them were now squeezed together.

"Me too. I don't want to give my Shizuma to anyone" Nagisa growled softly. "Especially to that _baka_, Eddy-kun!"

"Oh? Is my Nagisa feeling jealous?" Shizuma teased.

Nagisa's cheeks flared a light pink, yet she pouted. Shizuma couldn't help giggling despite the redhead's apparent aggravation.

"I can't help it!" Nagisa grumbled. "He's always coming at you with those cheesy pick-up lines and sometimes he acts like I'm not even there!" Then she sighed, feeling deflated. "Doesn't that guy know we're together?"

Shizuma giggled again.

"_Mou_! Shizuma, I'm being serious, here!" Nagisa cried.

"I'm sorry, _anata_." Shizuma giggled. "It's just adorable when you're like this."

Nagia's expression softened and now Shizuma was unbearable to look at. She cast her eyes out towards the endless _Sakura_ and flowers and released a heavy sigh. "Somehow I keep feeling like I have to hold on to you as much as I can. Ever since you graduated and went to university, then Rokujou-sama went through her arranged marriage, I feel like the world is trying to take you away from me."

Now Shizuma understood. Things had indeed been trying; being away at university and only being able to speak to Nagisa through letters, the dreadful portent of revealing their realtionship to Nagisa's parents. Shizuma could see Nagisa sensed some dark days ahead. Yet here, in this place with this pretty girl in her arms, the future seemed irrelevant.

"Nagisa..." Shizuma gently said. Her fingertips cupped the readhead's chin and carefully tipped her face towards hers. Nagisa's big strawberry-colored eyes found Shizuma's and wavered, enraptured, enchanted. Nagisa's lips parted slightly to release a small swoon.

"It's because of you I've been able to love again like this." Shizuma could feel the words simply pour from her. "Kaori's death left me in a dark place and it's because of _you_, I was able to leave it behind. That makes me yours, Nagisa. There's nothing in this word that will change that!"

Nagisa may never know this, but Shizuma too was entranced: Nagisa's wanting expression, the innocent light in her wavering eyes, the tinge of pink that colored her cheeks.

"I'm yours too, _Watashi Onee-sama_" Nagisa whispered as if under a spell.

A breeze rolled in as she said this. A million petals of light pink and pure white rained down on their picnic. The two girls pulled each other in until their lips touched and their vow sealed with a kiss.

* * *

_A/N In this scene, I focus on characterization with Ed and Eddward leading the action. I also play around with a possible crossover paring between Eddward and Hanako from 'Katawa Shoujo'._

"Hey, Double D." Ed asked. "Do you think leaving Eddy by himself was a good idea? What are we gonna do when he wakes up?"

"Not to worry Ed. To be honest, I had the feeling Eddy would attempt something like this since the girls began planning their trip to the _onsen_." Eddward explained. "Shizuma-san had allowed me to make certain _modifications_ to the summer home that will ensure Eddy doesn't escape."

_Meanwhile, back at the summer home, Eddy had been dashing down the hall to his guest room when the floor suddenly split open into a pitfall. Eddy ran along the adjacent wall to avoid the pitfall. But just as he landed, another pitfall opened underneath him. No one heard him scream._

"And even _if_ Eddy were to recover his combat suit and escape the house," Eddward went on. "Remember that Johnny is still there to keep an eye on him and will contact us immediately if there's trouble."

The town streets moved in a controlled chaos with various people and vehicles moving to and fro. It was no Tokyo, but Eddward preferred this to the frantic fast lane that was a major city. He and Ed parked the _Ed-mobile_ at the beginning edge of town and simply walked the rest of their journey.

"Ed, don't you think you should button your jacket at least? Eddward asked.

Ed had long discarded his t-shirt and traded his cargo pants for shorts in response to the Summer weather. However, he was bare-chested under his trademark green jacket, which brought many an eye upon them.

"No thanks, Double D." Ed dismissed. 'It's too hot for that."

"I see." Eddward sighed. 'Well, you're going to have to button up once we go inside the bookstore or anywhere else for that matter."

"Why?" Ed still didn't understand.

"It's just common policy, Ed: No shirt, shoes and so on means no entry or Service." Eddward explained.

"But I _am_ wearing a shirt." Ed pointed out, tagging his jacket.

"I'm afraid that won't count unless it's buttoned up." Eddward sighed again.

In time the two reached the bookstore. It was a modest-looking place with a polished oakwood door and framework, like something from Victorian Europe. But this was all the surface had to offer. Until Eddward opened the door.

As a poet, describing a place or thing with a picturesque detail was well within Tamao's ability. Despite this, Eddward still found himself taken by the sight. The Victorian-era chandelier cast the bookstore interior in a warm gold. Every bit of wall was covered with literature both local and exotic to Japan. From Shakespearean plays to classical Japanese folklore to poetry to history books; the store's bounty ricocheted Eddward about the store. Indecision scrambled his thoughts, "_S_hould I read this first? No, this! Or perhaps even this!" he rambled to himself.

Seeing his friend like this brought a smile to Ed's face. However, this wasn't quite Ed's _scene_, as it were. That is until he spotted something to his right; a revolving rack of comics. Ed too, wore an excited grin and felt the comics' silent call and ran to answer it.

"Excuse me, young man." A hoarse voice called. Ed stopped cold and turned to see a kindly elderly woman behind the counter. "Could you please button up your jacket? I have the air conditioner on; you'll catch a cold like that!"

"Oh, sorry." Ed nodded apologetically and did as requested. His excitement returned an instant later. "Comic books!"

On the other side of the store, Eddward had finally calmed himself and began to peruse the volumes more carefully. He collected a history book, thesaurus and was about to reach for a novel when his hand touched another.

A light gasp turned his attention left, to a girl just shorter than him. He could see a violet eye staring wide at him, the other hidden behind long billowy dark hair. The girl was slender and of modest figure and dressed modestly as well: A white blouse under a short denim jacket, olive pants that hugged her legs and brown slippers.

'_Isn't she hot dressed like that?'_ Eddward wandered. '_It's eighty degrees today.'_

"I-I'm sorry." A tiny voice stammered.

"Oh, it's no trouble, _oujou-san_." A gentle smile lit up Eddward's face. "Did you want this book?"

The girl shook her head as stammered gasps squeezed out of her. That single eye shifted away as if Eddward was unbearable to look at.

"It's... It's okay. Y-You c-c-an have it." She muttered, her nerve dying. Her eye shifted back to the book, but the next instant the girl turned about face and tried to walk.

Eddward stopped her with a gentle cry. "Wait!"

She jolted, another gasp squeezing from her and she wheeled around quickly, just enough to regard Eddward from the corner of her gaze. She looked back at him, timid but expectant.

"This bookstore indeed has an impressive inventory. So, there's plenty of books I could take." Eddward lifted the novel from its place and offered it to the girl. "Here."

Finally the girl's expression lightened up with a little smile while her cheeks took a soft pink glow. The girl reached slowly for the book, but ended up touching Eddward's hand instead. A jolt of lightning sparked from the contact, but their hands remained still. Eddward too felt a warmth in his cheeks as his eyes couldn't help staring at the girl, studying her. The next moment the girl's hand retracted, book in tow.

"Thank you." Her small voice held a sweeter tone now and her smile widened just a crack. "This novel is by my favorite author." Then she hurriedly excused herself.

Eddward's eyes followed her as she went to the cashier and then to the door, but not without giving Eddward one last smile. She had such a beautiful smile he would think. But she left, he felt strange. For the briefest moment he could have sworn he noticed a patch of red on her hand.

* * *

_A/N: And now it's Hikari and Amane's turn for yuri fluffyness. I also toy around a bit with an old concept I had with Amane having a past as a martial artist._

Amane and Hikari also took a stroll through the _sakura_ forest and its gold daffodil path led them east. Hikari wasn't very strong, thus fatigue began to creep to her legs. Still, the petite blonde never wanted to trouble her blunette lover and tried to force herself up the steep uphill path.

Amane sensed Hikari's fatigue and offered a hand and a kind smile. "Here, let me carry you."

Hikari squeaked, startled by the sudden break in the silence. "I-It's okay." She stammered. "I-I don't want to burden you, Amane-sempai."

Amane gently shook her head and took Hikari's hand in hers. Hikari blushed lightly and gasped at her lover's gentle strength.

"Come on, what kind of prince would I be if I don't carry my princess every now and again?" The blunette chuckled. She lifted her princess with relative ease and cradled her in her arms as they continued up the path.

Secretly, Hikari lavished the idea of being carried by her prince. To be held by the strength of her arms as they ascended this cherry and gold path. Still, it was like Amane was spoiling her. Perhaps it didn't hurt to be spoiled every now and again.

They reached the top in five minutes and were greeted by a view of the resort beyond beyond the horizon. Hikari silently marveled over the forest's beauty a second time.

"Wow, this was definitely worth the hike, huh?" Amane remarked.

Hikari merely looked up and nodded. The hilltop was covered in grass and seemed wide enough to house another eight or nine people. Amane knealt into a seat and let her arms give Hikari a little squeeze.

"I always known you were strong, _sempai_." Hikari said. "But, you've really surprised me lately."

Amane couldn't help chuckling. "Seems I've been doing a lot of surprising lately."

"How long have you been doing martial arts?"

Amane mentally counted the years. "Since I was five, I think. I started practicing because I happened upon that _dojo_ one day while walking with my parents and I saw a girl who looked a bit like me." A light smirk curved her lips. "Though she had black hair which was kind of messy and she had fierce brown eyes. I saw her training with her father, who ran the _dojo_ and found myself wanting to join them."

Hikari frowned at this. "Was that girl..." She almost didn't want to ask. But, endless questions flooded her mind. "... Someone you loved?"

Amane was pushed to the defensive. She shook her head, desperately spouting. "Oh, no no! It wasn't like that at all! But, we were indeed close, like sisters. We still write each other even. But, I swear it was nothing like that at all, Hikari!"

Hikari sighed her relief and yet that frown remained. "Are you really going to fight Eddy-san again on Sunday?" The question came out in a timid voice.

Amane nodded and saw Hikari's expression turn to fright.

"But, why?" She pleaded. "This isn't like you, Amane-sempai! You've never cared for besting anyone! Or... Is it because you want to defend Shizuma-sama? I realize Eddy-san said some weird things to her, but...?" Hikari's next words failed her.

"That's not what it's about. Besides, he's the one who issued the challenge." Amane was strangely calm. "I'm not out to prove anything. I could care less if I win or lose Sunday."

"Then, why do you and Eddy-san want to hurt each other?"

"Don't worry, I'm not out to hurt him. I don't think I told you much about what happened with me that night he and Johnny-kun came to take our etoile pendants. The fact is, when he and I fought that night; I defeated him. I guess I hurt his pride." Amane explained.

That night was still fresh in Amane's memory. She and Eddy facing each other under a moonlit sky with the wind blowing by, their bodies moving about the Strawberry Dorms' exterior in a dangerous ballet. A small smile formed despite herself. That smile only made Hikari more worried.

"It's not about me wanting to hurt Eddy-kun or having anything to prove. It's about the exchange itself." Amane started, her mind racing to find the best way to explain this. "That night, Eddy reawakened something in me that I thought I'd forgotten about since coming to Astrea. "

"Everything there seemed about proving one's superiority over everyone else, that's why I wanted to keep to myself. Back in the _dojo_, we would spar like Eddy-kun and I fought that night. That night he made me realize how much I missed it."

"It's like a dance where no one knows the steps and must make them up as they go." Amane explained. "It's a dance that constantly pushed you to be at your best and then some. So, no I don't want to hurt Eddy-kun or prove anything to him or anyone else. I respect him and his friends as martial artists. Though I fear my feelings are one-sided here."

Hikari's expression lightened up now. And yet that tinge of worry remained. "It just seems so barbaric and violent. I've seen what you can do to someone, what Eddy-san and his friends can do. It scares me. I'm scared of all this violence..." Hikari stared off to the horizon. "... And because you seem to want to go back to that world... I'm scared."

Amane found herself at a loss. Perhaps she wasn't regarding Hikari's feelings in all this. "Hikari, I..."

Then Hikari's finger held her lips. "I'm not afraid of you." She said. "I'm afraid of seeing you run off to battle one day and come back crippled or worse. But at the same time I find myself wanting to see more of this side of you. This warrior that you seemed to lock inside you. Will you let me see more of it?"

Amane could feel her heart sing when she heard this. She carefully set Hikari to the grassy floor and took some steps away then turned to face her.

"I'll show a couple of _kata_ then?" She said.

Amane first stood at attention then brough her hands above her in a circile that overlapped as they descended towards her waist. A slow exhaled escaped her and she closed her eyes.

"_Kata: Shodan_..." She whispered.

What Hikari witnessed next could indeed be described as a dance: A slow dance of piercing hands and steady feet that seemed to stalk the hilltop. Every now and again, Amane gave a _kiai_, Hikari jumped in her seat and Amane's powerful voice echoed over the horizon. Despite the forceful strikes and the pounding footwork, Amane's state of being held no anger or malice or want of blood. Instead there was just a focused and impassioned determination.

It was here Hikari began to understand: Through this display, Amane was making a vow. A vow to protect Hikari and everyone and everything they both held dear. With her hands, Amane would pierce the heavens themselves if it meant protecting Hikari. It made the blonde realize more so, just how frail she was in comparison.

In the past she would probably be annoyed with herself for this. By now, she had made peace with that aspect of herself. Hikari wasn't a fighter and she didn't have to be. Her thoughts went back to Amane's episode of amnesia and the night Hikari's voice restored her.

_'I'm not as strong as you. But, I'll always be there to support and heal you. This I swear to you, Amane-sempai.'_ Hikari almost swooned as Amane's _kata_ ended full-circle in the same pose. By now, her expression soft into an assuring smile.

'_My dear and precious _Oji-sama.'

* * *

_A/N: There's not much else to say here beyond that this is another bit of characterization between Ed and Eddward with a cameo appearance from Kohnta Hirano from Highschool of the Dead._

Eddward and Ed left the bookstore and rejoined the busy streets, this time hording a small treasure of books and comics. They walked with the small river of bodies for a short while, glancing inside shops and buildings and the like until Ed suddenly stopped cold. Eddward looked back to see his friend's attention had been captured by an arcade. It was somewhat plain in design, save for the large flashing sign and large windows that offered potential players a peek inside.

"Oh, do you want to go inside?" Eddward inquired.

Ed frowned. "I sense a disturbance..."

Eddward didn't sense anything. "What sort of disturbance?"

Ed said nothing and pushed the glass door open and they stepped in. At first glance, everything seemed typical of an arcade: The flashing lights, a chaotic wall of sound and players of various ages indulging themselves in the virtual reality. But as the Eds glanced at each game, the saw the players barely holding back a look of discomfort. Rail-shooters missed shots and took hits, racers constantly crashed and fighting avatars moved haphazardly, their technique lost.

Now Eddward too could sense this _disturbance in the force._ Underneath the dense wall of arcade sounds, there was a wretched noise. Neither Ed nor Eddward could put a word to what they heard. They followed it to a game called _Karaoke Rock Star_. Some called it the Japanese _Guitar Hero or Rock Band_. It featured one guitar controller, one bass, a drum set and a microphone; each of them occupied by a quartet of drunken sallarymen.

The lot of them swayed about dizzily, randomly jamming random buttons, producing a jumbled mess of screeches and stampeding poundings. Worst yet was the middle-aged man on vocals. He stumbled about, occasionally bumping into whatever thing of person was unfortunately to be in his path. He would then curse of kick at them or it before he resumed singing.

_Mehar roons shrile sleamin_

_Dwiwn meh inshane_

_I'm gwowin ofr ze wails en a clazey twain_

_Gwowin offa rays off a crassy tain_

Perhaps it was the fact he was drunk. Perhaps it was his severely limited grasp of English. Perhaps a combination of both. Either way, these men's boisterous display was affecting the arcade and the fact that the machine was connected to the arcade's stereo simply amplified the _disturbance_.

"They mock the classics...!" Ed whispered, eyes wide in stunned disbelief.

"Those guys have been at it for an hour." Ed and Eddward turned to see an obese teen a head or two shorter than Eddward. He had a somewhat timid face, brown eyes framed by thin glasses and messy black hair. He dressed plainly in a red T-shirt that only highlighted his extra weight, jeans and plain white sneakers.

"Has anyone done anything about this?" Eddward inquired.

The teen shook his head. "The manager tried to shoo them away, but then the singer started hitting him and spat at him. Everyone else has been trying to just ignore them. But, they just keep putting in more quarters and playing. Some of the costumers started leaving."

"Go lord!" Eddward gasped. "Someone ought to go and reason with those men."

"Oi, what the hell are you staring at, huh?" The singer spat, a drunken glare fixed on the Eds' general direction.

Ed's expression turned to a mask of outrage. His body trembled with tension as the sallaryman dropped the mic and lurched his way to them.

"You gots a problem, _gaijin_?" He spat, poking at Ed's chest.

"Stop playing at once!" Ed demanded. "Your crappy playing mocks Ozzy Osborn!"

"Huh, who the hell do you think you are tellin' me to do?" The sallaryman snapped. "I paid good money here! What, you think 'cause you're _gaijin_, you can just tell me what to do, huh? What're ya gonna do about it?"

Ed's answer was simple and swift; a vertical-fisted uppercut that sent the sallaryman afloat until he landed beside ping-pong game some feet away. The rest of the arcade had long forgotten their gaming to watch the confrontation and gasped at Ed's punch.

"Oh, the _Mishima_'s Electric Wind God Fist!" Someone in the crowd cried out.

"Ed!: Eddward desperately tried to get between Ed and the other sallaryman that rose to challenge Ed.

But it was too late. Ed jumped and smacked the drummer with a spinning crescent kick to the temple, sending the man sliding on his face until hitting a _Pac-Man_ machine. When Ed landed in a crouch, he kept his leg extended as he spun and swept the guitarist's legs. Ed spun once more as he stood up and brought the same leg up and then down on the bassist's head with a hooking axe-kick that planted him on his face. The whole event lasted four seconds.

The teen along with the entire crowd of shocked onlookers stared at Ed with mouths agape and eyes wide. An uncomfortable silence lingered as Ed went to rejoin his friend and the obese teen.

"Ed, you've gone too far!" Eddward was near-panic.

Ed's anger went cold, a reassuring grin now replacing it. "Worry not, Double D! I only used a little of my strength."

Thankfully, two of the fallen managed to stand and labored to drag their friend. The crowd parted to let them by as they made their silent exodus from the arcade.

"Away with you, unwanted fuckers!" Ed roared after them. "That'll teach you to defile the works of the Prince of Darkness and disturb the force!"

Suddenly the entire arcade erupted into cheers. The obese teen began to laugh while Edward sighed his relief.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" The teen raved. "I'm Kohta, by the way."

"Oh, uh... Eddward Hawking." Eddward awkwardly said and bowed in greeting. "My friends and colleagues call me 'Double D'."

"And I am Ed...!" Ed added while learning over Eddward's shoulder. "Son of a rocker and slayer of evil!"

Kohta fell into another fit of laughter, but he went and shook Ed's massive hand all the while. "Well, thanks you to maybe now I can play this."

Ed's eyes went alight. "Oooh, me'n Double D will join you!" Ed offered excitedly.

Eddward on the other hand became a flustered mess, shaking his head frantically and holding his hands desperately. "Ed, no, please! You know I dislike this sort of music!" He protested.

"It's cool, Double D, you can do the vocals!" Ed reassured.

"That's even worse." Eddward peeped. From what he heard of the music the Galatas household (save, perhaps Sarah) enjoyed, Eddward would have to do a lot of growling and screeching. His vocal cords were not up for that. However, Ed all but yanked him over while taking up the guitar, Kohta claimed the bass and another male took over the drums.

"And now, my friends..." Ed began with a heroic tone. "We ROCK!" He fished his black _Noh_ mask from his jacket pocket and cast his jacket aside, exposing his chiseled upper body to the cool air.

"Ed, put your jacket back on!" Eddward cried, further flabbergasted.

"Ed is not here anymore..." Ed's tone went for the dramatic as he slipped the mask over his face. "I am _Tengu-Man_! Bringer of justice, Rock'n Roll and LIGHTNING!"

"But, Ed, wait, I don't know about this..." Ed continued stammering. "I mean, I'm not much of a singer, especially for this genre of music."

"Ah, don't worry, Double-D!" Ed said. "Think what Hikari-chan would do!"

Eddward blinked, muttering to himself "I think this sort of music would give her a heart attack." Still, he decided he would humor Ed, if only out of desperation. '_Okay, Hikari-san; have you any last minute advice?_'

_'Not matter what, singing is something that comes from the heart. As long as you try to feel the music inside you and give it your all, your song will definitely reach out and warm the chests of everyone.'_

Eddward blinked, Hikari's voice as clear in his mind's ear as though she were right beside him. His head moved on a swivel, searching for the tiny blonde. But, she was not here and Eddward quickly realized why.

'_Feel the music inside me and sing with all my heart, huh? Alright, Hikari-san, I'll give it a try._' Eddward took a deep breath and prepared himself for a sore throat.

* * *

_A/N: In the next two scenes, I'm going to work a little more with the TamaoxChikaru pairing, which I feel is not only plausible, cute but doesn't get as much attention. However, the main point here is for me to try out two types of 'songificcing'. The below scene will involve using the full lyrics while I try to convet the emotion and actions of the characters singing, which will break up the action. The scene following after will use some lyrics and will have them written as they're sung instead of just throwing up the lyrics in order to keep the motion flowing._

"Hey, look, a karaoke machine." Chikaru pointed right, drawing Tamao's attention to a little karaoke bar. The two of them had just stepped out from a relaxing sit in the sauna and were just in the middle of deciding what to do next. A girl had just finished singing and stepped off the stage to a round of applause.

"Want to give it a try, Tamao-chan?" Chikaru asked with an inviting smile.

Tamao smiled back sheepishly. "But, I'm a poet." She said with a wry smile. "Singing is more of Hikari-chan's thing."

Chikaru smirked and took Tamao's hand in hers. "Come now, you don't have to be Hikari-chan to sing. Think of singing as a musical poetry."

The Lulim president led her Miator lover with a gentle tug. Even as she followed, Tamao couldn't help the nervous energy coursing through here and the growing lump in her throat. Every eye fell on them as they took the stage. There was no name to the source of Tamao's shyness. The Etoile election had her standing on a stage and give speech with Nagisa and then dance with her in a ballroom. Even her poetry readings with her club back at Miator had her stand in a small audience. But each of those times, everything was well rehearsed and practiced. This wasn't.

Chikaru's demeanor remained chipper and light as she finally found a song to play. "Ready?" She winked at Tamao.

_A/N: The song used here is the second OP to Strawberry Panic._

"I think so." Tamao's wry smile betrayed her apprehension.

A small jolt shot through Tamao as the music began with a sort of dramatic burst before a rush of frantic violins, accompanied by an electric guitar followed. Suddenly the music paused and Chikaru took a pair of microphones, handing one to Tamao and began to sing.

_Yume... Daydream_

_Tada no yume... Sweet dream_

_Na no ni mune... Zutto_

_Furueteru... Zutto_

_Koi wo shitte... Missing_

_Kuchibiru ga... Wishing_

_Setsunasa ni anata, dake wo yonda_

Tamao could only watch in awed silence as Chikaru sang. She was not a professional singer, but the sure intensity in her voice made one belief.

_Waiting for you, watashi no omoi ni hayaku_

_Toiki no hane tobashite dakishimeni ikite kudasai_

Chikaru held the mic in clasped hands as in prayer and closed her eyes. She was an actress, and now she had taken the role of a maiden awaiting the other half to her soul.

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

_Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

_Chikaimashou futari wa nando mo meguriau no dream..._

At end of the chorus, Chikaru's opened, a longing stare reaching for Tamao. The taller girl said nothing, but her eyes softly pleaded, '_Sing to me, Tamao-chan. Reach me with your voice. I'm waiting for you._

_Nami...? Love wave_

_Gin no nami... Sweet wave_

_Kono kimochi... Gyuuto_

_Sarawarete... Gyuuto_

_Koishiteru... Falling_

_Doushitara... Sailing_

_Aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou?_

Tamao's voice came out a passionate whisper. She wasn't singing anymore either, reciting a poem to her beloved and all that could hear. A poem of a sad and lonely girl who found love in a young woman's smile. She was quietly calling out to her. She could hear the music begin to crescendo again and her gentle passion became a longing cry.

_Shining my heart, anata ga watashi no naka de_

_Terasu himitsu yurusareru tame ni ai wo kudasai_

Chikaru was so close, and yet too far to reach out. Tamao could also see the longing in those beautiful brown eyes. They wanted nothing more than to reach each other, to embrace as lovers. Tamao kept riding the music, this song, her voice was the only thing that reach Chikaru.

_Eien no tokimeki, aru no to sasayaita_

_Anata ga itoshi sugiru to kurushikute_

_Yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae_

_Junsui desu kono mama ima wo tsutaetai my heart..._

The two of them moved to each other, their voices pulling them together. Their palms reached out and touched before their fingers linked. Chikaru's mic fell to the floor, forgotten and her free hand gently touched over Tamao's/ The two of them held the mic between and moved together about the stage, the guitar solo carrying them in a lover's waltz.

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

_Koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

_Chikaimashou futuari wa nando mo meguriau no dream..._

Indeed this was a dream. Tamao took in Chikaru's warmth as they continued to stare into each other, the song behind them fading to a close. The small crowd of guests fell into an excited cheers as they looked on.

"See, you did it." Chikaru beamed.

"It's only because I wanted to reach you, Chikaru-chan." Tamao whispered, a flushed smile taking her lips right before they sought out Chikaru's.

The Lulim president's eyes grew wide at the boldness, but she surrendered to the sweet warmth of Tamao's lips. The crowd became ecstatic at the display, cheering dreamily even as the two girls broke away from each other.

"Tamao-chaaaaan!" Called a voice.

Their attention went to Nagisa with Shizuma in tow. It was unclear how long the couple had been there, but they must have seen the display of affection as Shizuma shot them a knowing wink. Chikaru winked right back and took Tamao's hand. The two of them facing the cheering crowd before they gave a bow and stepped off to join their friends.

* * *

Even if Hikari's advice was imagined, Eddward found it made this whole ordeal easier on him. The game also had a surprising collection of rock albums that Ed owned. The larger Ed made sure to choose songs that refrained from swearing and left out the demonic growls. However Eddward found himself still fumbling at first as he tried to feel his way through the song. Luckily Ed, Kohta and the mystery drummer's astounding mastery of this game covered him.

That same crowd that watched Ed banish the drunks from the arcade stayed to listen to them play the game. With each song, Eddward began to find his _groove_ and found himself able to embody the sexual energy of Chino Moreno, the commanding insanity of James Hetfield or the angelic wisdom of Maynard James Keenan.

The crowd continued to watch, singing along if they knew the words, bouncing on their toes as the music picked up and joined Ed and Kohta in their fits of headbanging. Eddward sighed as another song finished.

"Phew... I must say, Ed, this is rather exhilarating. " Eddward admitted.

"That is the power of Rock, Double D!" Ed grinned under the _Noh_ mask. He went about selecting another song. "Oh, let's play this one: Mexican Sun by Chevelle!"

Ed hit a button and Eddward heart a couple ticks of drumsticks while the lyrics flashed on-screen. He had to react fast.

"Soooon the staaarrresss _catch_... We be-gin to kill the calm as we feeeeed on the _facts... _Let's give _iiiinnn_, let's give _in_ to give in mooooorrre!" Eddward did not fancy himself a singer despite being an accomplished musician. But his voice, a tensed and nervous cry flowed into the music, despite having never sang this song before.

Ed and Kohta simply nodded their heads to the music, their fingers tapping the buttons and moving about the plastic fretboard in a frantic yet precise jig. The drummer gently struck his sticks against only a few pads at a time, keeping a steady heartbeat that the string instruments danced to.

As the band made their way to the chorus, Eddward had already began to embody the lyrics in someway; Thrusting his arm out to the crowd before thrusting an accusing finger towards the sun. He stood on his toes, shifting back and forth with a slight bounce before shoving some invisible foe then hunched over the mic as his voice grew louder and more furious, holding the same tenor as the notes stretched. The music paused a moment before starting back in as the band jumped.

"Cloooosiiinnnggg out, all my tabs, to _tighten_ down the pitiful... Leeeave you a peeen, write it _down_... or you know what you can doooo with thaaaaat... Watch the taaaaiiiillll booooy... WATCH THE TAAAIIILLLL!_"_

The performance began to up the ante. As Eddward continued to carefully ravage the mic, Ed hefted his controller to his face and began to pick at the lever with his teeth, his fingers dancing over the fretboard still. Kohta followed suite and swung the bass behind his back for a few notes before going into a wide-legged crouch and hopped about; the crab-walk someone in the audience pointed out. The drummer began to juggle his sticks, letting one bounce off as it hit the pad and fly as the other rushed hit the other notes.

Eddward bopped his head to the rhythm as the music began to crescendo, as if ascending for the finale.

"Let's let the panic bllloooommm... Could help us aaall end up in the cleeeaaar. Then let the havoc chooooose. To shape us all, push us to_ invent._.. We can feeeeeed oooooff shaaaaame aaall _daaaaayyyy_... We could feeeeed ooooff shaaaame aaaall da- Soooonnn the stares _catch._ We be-gin to kill the calm as we _feed_ on the _facts_, let's give _innn_, let's give in to give in mooorrrre!"

"Like to be fee-ling the sand, Bring coo-lor _back_ to both my arms, the su-un. Let it do **damage** lllike they saaaiid it would if given chance! Had to be shouting your voi-ces, schem-ing de-vils ne-ver make-it thro-ugh! Heeeeeey waaay to-gooo, lllaaaad, caaaaaan't waaait to go, laaa-had! Heeeeey waaaay to gooo, llllaaaad, caaaan't waaait to gooooo! HEEEEY WAAAY TO GO, LLLAAAAD! CAAAAN'T WAAAIIT TO GOOO!"

An exhale rushed out of Eddward as the song finished and their score appeared on the screen. But, the band found themselves not caring for it; the round of excited cheers was reward enough.

* * *

_A/N: And here we get into some crunchy action. This scene is meant to give me some practice at writing Eddy and Johnny's fighting styles. Eddy uses a hybrid he dubs 'Whup-ass' which is blended from Boxing, Capoeira, Filipino martial arts and some related techniques. Johnny uses a style he created based on Monkey-style Gong-fu, Lucha Libre, Yoga and other related techniques. I can say without a doubt that Eddy and Johnny's styles are the most difficult to describe considering the myriad of weird moves present in Capoeria alone. This scene will also demonstrate some special techniques in Eddy and Johnny's respective arsenals._

'_I swear, Double D's out to kill me!'_ When Eddy awoke, he found himself alone on the common room floor with a note taped to his head. It was Eddward's notion of fair play to leave Eddy a note that warned about the traps he had laid about the house. Eddy laughed it off when he read the note before crumbling it to a ball and tossing it aside.

It didn't take long to make him regret that. Every second pushed Eddy's wits and acrobatic ability to their limits as Eddward seemed to laid a trap to trick him into running right into another. When Eddy hadn't been slammed against a wall, electrocuted or forced back out a corridor by a high-powered fan, he fell down a pitfall whose winding slides and chutes always dumped him into an empty room.

It took Eddy two hours before he finally managed to reach his guest room to retrieve his 'whup-ass' gear. It was a suit in varying shades of grey that included a tight short-sleeved hooded undershirt, worn under a flak vest, loose-fitting cargo slacks, high-top sneakers which had been softened for quieter movement, a utility belt and grappling gloves. Some time ago, Rolf had used an old ritual from his country to magically reinforce his clothes, protecting him from blades, bullets and certain types of magic. But still being made of fabric, the suit could only soften blunt force.

Eddy kept his weapon and equipment load-out light, a _balisong_ knife and a _karambit_ in case he needed to cut himself through bindings or a small tool in general. He his flak vest already contained some miniature vapor barriers. Their original, larger counterparts were originally meant for quick escapes, but a miscalculation on Eddward's part had turned them into a sort of baking soda bomb. These smaller versions were meant to be smaller grenades meant to knock down a small group and blind them in dust.

Finally there was the X-Ray goggles. Eddward had also modified these for a previous mission with a built in camera. It suited Eddy's needs perfectly, even if the girls got out of the _onsen_ and dressed themselves again, Eddy would still be able to see them nude, and take photos to view later.

Now, Eddy was standing at the front door to the summer home. But, something felt wrong. From the looks of it, Eddy could simply walk out that front door and he would be on his way to _Ametsuchi no Onsen_. But, considering what Eddy faced for the past few hours, that would be far too easy.

'_Sockhead must've done something to the front door, he _had_ to!'_ Eddy could think of little alternatives at the moment, that door would be his only way out. He approached it very slowly, readying himself to evade some trap. So far nothing happened.

The next step was to unlock the door. Eddward's letter mentioned that he'd taken Eddy's spare key to the summer home and he found his whup-ass suit was missing his lock picks. Luckily, Eddward had forgotten Eddy could still use his cowlicks to pick the lock. He plucked two of the three from his head and stuck one into the keyhole. He plucked another and bent it in his mouth into a hook before sticking it in as well. The lock was solid, but quite old; it only took Eddy a few moments until he heard that satisfying _click_.

He opened the door painfully slowly, still expecting some last minute trap or other nasty surprise. There was none

Eddy stepped out of the summer home and turned to stare back at it in triumph. "Yeah, that's right, Double D, you cock-blocking asshole!" He shouted back at the house, fist raised. "I beatcha stupid traps! Now what? Thought you were more clever tha-"

Eddy's gloating was cut off as something slammed into his back and sent him skidding back into the house until he hit a wall, face first. Slowly picking himself up, Eddy turned to see Johnny dressed in full _Captain Melonhead_ regalia.

Johnny had outgrown the old pajamas he used for the original costume and had asked Jimmy to tailor a new one for him. With this costume, Jimmy had taken inspiration from Johnny's _Cherokee_ heritage; a sleeveless tunic decorated with green and yellow embroideries of smoke and leaves, simple shorts trimmed with yellow and green, moccasins with the same embroiled leaves and braces, all cut from imitation leather. Johnny also wore a bowl-shaped helmet that doubled as a half-cowl and had been painted to resemble the old watermelon Johnny used to wear with his last costume.

"Stop right there, Eddy!" Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eddy regarded Johnny with a seething glare, until he noticed something was off. Usually in times like this, Johnny would strap his wooden companion to his back to free up both hands. Plank was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Plank?" Eddy asked.

"He's out visiting a friend of his." Johnny nodded.

Eddy arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Pāshibaru_." _Johnny answered.

"... Who?"

"You know, Kagome's friend."

Eddy tried to remember who that was. If he remembered, Kagome was one of (as far as Eddy knew) Chikaru's little sisters that constantly followed her about at Astrea (and Eddy thanked god they didn't follow her here). Kagome was the quiet one who always carried around a teddybear that she spoke through. Now Eddy realized who Johnny was talking about.

"Right, whatever." Eddy dismissed. "Look, Johnny, I'm only tellin' ya once; get the hell outta my way!"

"Make me!" Johnny spat, slipping into a low crouch with his left palm facing Eddy and his right fist cocked back.

Despite Eddy being ten feet away, Johnny threw a punch towards his face, his arm stretching over the distance as if made of rubber. Eddy vanished in a blur of motion, the _ghost-step_ technique it was called, leading Johnny's fist to go through an afterimage and the wall behind it, while Eddy blurred into view as a right uppercut slammed into Johnny's chin, lifting him up and out of the door way.

While airborne, Johnny could see Eddy making a break for it and twisted to land on his feet while stretching his hand to grab the back of Eddy's vest and then sling shot him back into the house. Johnny waited, watching Eddy pick himself off the floor and and walk back outside. As Johnny was about to throw another punch, Eddy ghost-stepped out of view. Little did Eddy know his position was given away on a wrist communicator watch Eddward had given Johnny, thus he threw a punch to his right, tagging Eddy in the midsection and knocking him on his side.

Eddy ghost-stepped again, this time to the left and Johnny stretched a side-kick into Eddy's cheek, knocking him into a roll before he ghost-stepped up into the air. Johnny stretched a punch to knock Eddy out of the air when his feet struck the air as if it were solid, the 'cloud-step' it was called ,allowing him to ghost-step out of the way and towards the ground, Johnny's extended foot meeting his face as he landed.

Eddy growled as he sprang back to his feet." How the hell do you keep doing that?"

Johnny answered with a grin. Little did Eddy know; Eddward knew Eddy would go for his 'whup-ass' suit before attempting to sneak into the _onsen_. As such, he planted a tracking device somewhere in the suit, allowing Johnny to track Eddy's every move on a radar Eddward built into one of Johnny's wrist braces.

It seemed Eddy was getting frustrated as Eddy ghost-stepped toward Johnny. Seeing this, Johnny tried to counter by stretching a punch, but Eddy was on him in and instant, smaching a right cross against his cheek and flooring him. Johnny quickly rolled back unto his feet just in time to parry a front kick and throw a punch towards Eddy's face that Eddy parried with one hand and checked with the other and threw a punch back that Johnny blocked and threw a punch to the face that Eddy ducked left and stepped away, tagging a left body blow to the kidney and a left hook across Johnny's cheek.

Johnny turned his head with the motion and began to twist at the hips, his torso wringing like a rag and smack a back fist across Eddy's temple then twist back upright and try land another when Eddy managed raise an elbow to block then attempted to hook his arm around Johnny's. Johnny rolled his with Eddy, but his quarrel's arm moved faster and caught Johnny's wrist. Johnny jumped and clamped his thighs around Eddy's neck and followed the momentum of his fall to twist and throw Eddy on his back and lock in an armbar.

"Now I got you, Eddy!" Johnny grunted as he tightened the hold. "Tap out!"

Eddy merely grunted, far more focused on keeping his arm from being straightened, lest Johnny would break his elbow. Johnny's thighs also tightened, slowly cutting off Eddy's air supply. He thrashed against the hold, grunting and growling like a caged animal as his resistance merely drained him.

"Johnny..." Eddy managed through the lack of oxygen. "Johnny, wait... We don't need to be fightin' like this...! Why..." Eddy gasped for breath. "We can still go together!"

"Forget it!" Johnny snapped. "We already told you no!"

"But, don't you wanna look at Chikaru?" Eddy gagged.

Johnny paused and the moment the clamping pressure on Eddy's neck lessened. "What're you talking about?" Johnny stammered.

"Oh, what? You thought I wouldn't notice your little crush on her?" Eddy continued.

And that last sentence struck home. Despite the irony of Eddy's comment, it brought a small smile to Johnny's face. "Well... She is pretty." He muttered.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Eddy agreed. "I mean, she lacks Shizuma's sexiness, but that don't mean she probably don't look good in her birthday suit!"

"But... We're not supposed to bother the girls, Eddy." Johnny's resistance was slowly crumbling and so was his submission hold.

"But, that's the thing, it's only botherin'em if we get caught!" Eddy said. "No one said I was gonna try to stop them from enjoyin' themselves. 'Sides, we're both stealth guys, Johnny: we can sneak in, have a lil peek and get back out without bein' noticed; badda bing, badda boom!"

By now, Johnny was only thinly aware of Eddy's proposal and less so of him slipping from his hold. His eyes glazed over as fantasies of Chikaru swept his thoughts. He imagined the Lulim president in a bath robe, cut high to flaunt her long and slender thighs and opened just enough to tease at her cleavage. Then, Johnny imagined her in a red two-piece bikini, her hands preparing to undo the buttoms. Finally, he imagined her in nothing at all, her back turned to him with her long ravenous hair cascading down her back. She turned her head to regard him, but her look was nothing short of disapproving. In each of Johnny's fantasy, Chikaru would only stare at him, disdainful and disappointed.

'_Johnny, please stop._' He could hear her say. '_This is wrong, I love someone else!_' All too quickly, Johnny remember to whom Chikaru's heart belonged. Now, Eddy's plans were wrong for entirely different reasons.

"So, whadaya say, Johnny?" Eddy asked, offering a hand.

"I say you're full of crap!" Johnny roared and stretched a punch into Eddy's face, knocking him on his back.

Eddy quickly rolled back into a crouch as Johnny rolled after him, thrusting his heel into Eddy's face before Eddy parried the kick and used a low cartwheel to move away. Johnny tumbled forward after Eddy as suddenly ghost-stepped away, leading Johnny to stretch a bunch after him. However, Eddy caught Johnny's arm and ghost-stepped again, stretching Johnny's arm even further as he moved for a tree.

Johnny strained to yank Eddy back, but Eddy was moving to fast and his arm was wrapped around the tree's bark. Johnny stretched another punch when Eddy caught that one as well and ghost-stepped up into another tree and wrapped that arm around the bark as well. When Eddy materialized again in front of Johnny, the younger boy stretched both his legs to hit Eddy's chest when Eddy grabbed both his ankles and ghost-stepped towards another tree some feet away and wrapped his ankles around the bark.

Johnny found himself being suspended off the ground by his arms and legs. When he strained to retract them, a strange tightness around his wrists and ankles answered him. Looking around, he came to realize his arms and legs were had been tied to the trees, making Johnny stuck. The next moment, Eddy materialized in front of Johnny, a triumphant grin taking up his face.

"Oh, Johnny-boy, you disappoint me." Eddy sighed mockingly, shaking his head. "Well, I guess I'll just hafta go to the _onsen_ alone. But, I guess you can just _hang out_ here!"

Johnny could only sneer contemptuously as Eddy cackled and slapped Johnny's shoulder. "Boy, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He grumbled.

"Ah, don't be such a spoiled sport!" Eddy jeered. "Tell ya what; I'll make it up to you by snappin' a few extra pics of Chikaru for ya and get back to untangle ya before Ed'n Double D get back. How's that sound?"

"Go blow it outta yer nose, Eddy!" Johnny spat. "Don't think you're gonna get away with this!"

"Oh, but I _am_ gonna get away with this." Eddy grinned. "Know how? Like _this_!" Eddy wheeled around and began to strut away from Johnny.

"Yeah, well, you better hope Amane doesn't catch you, ya _bumbaclott_!" Johnny shouted after him.

Eddy froze mid-step then turned back around and approached Johnny. "Hey, you listen here; I ain't scared'o her, you got that? And when Sunday comes by, I'm gonna mop the floor with her face!" Eddy shouted.

"Why, 'cause she's a girl?" Johnny quipped.

"What's bein' a girl got to do with it?" Eddy asked. "I'm gonna kick her ass 'cause Amane's the kind of fuckhead that gives away all her tricks! So this Sunday, I'm gonna break my foot off in that blue-haired, special move-stealin', _Brokeback Mountain_ reject's ass once 'n for all!"

"More like she's gonna break your legs again." Johnny quipped again. "And don't expect me to carry you next time either."

Eddy waved off the comment. "Whatever, I got a photo-shoot to do, sorry I can't _hang out_ with ya'!" He laughed and walked off again.

"Ugh, him and his lame puns!" Johnny grumbled to himself, now alone in the forest. "I gotta use the bathroom, too.

_Author's notes: Well, that's it. There s a bit more that I would've like to add, but I realize this sampler has gotten pretty long as it is. For what it's worth, I would like to thank you for reading this and will be eagerly awaiting your feedback._

_Peace_


End file.
